whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
Jesse Franklin
Jesse Franklin, also known as Tilutan, is an Ojo Eshu Childling and member of the Gangsters motley. Overview Jesse went through the Chrysalis when he was only 5 and one day shortly there after, as he was looking out his bedroom window, he saw a brightly colored lizard-bird perched on the fence across the street. Strangely enough, none of the other people on the street seemed to notice it. Just as weird (wyrd?) was that the creature stared right at him, head cocked. Jesse slipped out of the house while the babysitter was on the phone, crossed the street, and followed the Feathered Serpent into the gully where he immediately lost track of the creature. Instead he found Gangsters' Hideaway and a number of bigger boys in conference with an old man. These Kithain were surprised to see Jesse, especially as they were just at that moment discussing how to approach the fledge. Jesse kept the Feathered Serpent to himself and so the others thought that Dán had brought him to them. The strangers, mostly the old man who called himself Lord Varlan, spoke to him about faerie tales made real. Jesse understood the concept and was welcomed into the Dreaming. Jesse has had 5 years learning about Fae society, which is a very long time to "short-lived" fae who are over the hill at 25. Additionally his unconscious contact with the Dreaming provides snatches of many previous incarnations. He is thus wise beyond his years. Because of this wisdom, Varlan has named him Reeve of Tangled Valley. In the mundane world Jesse is in 5th grade and an exemplary child. He excels at French and English and the visual arts. When it's rainy and he can't play baseball he spends recess in the library reading mythology and bigfoot stories and the librarian is a good contact. He is a Cub Scout and has a number of badges to his name. Personal Jesse is attentive, inquisitive, and curious. The more he learns about anything, the better he can teach others and many require his guidance: friends, strangers, mortals, and fae. Even Lord Varlan has a lot to learn about the true nature of the Dreaming. He sees humans as wayward children and, beginning with his parents, he hopes to teach them the value of being good-natured and open-minded. For all his insight and responsibility, though, he sometimes wants just to be a kid. Image Jesse is a 10 year old black boy. One of the ensembles his mother prepares for him in the morning consists of brown corduroys, red turtleneck, and brown Cougar shoes. To this he adds his Mickey Mouse watch and a green and yellow Cub Scout scarf. He never leaves home without his baseball equipment. His Fae Mien resembles an almost-grown-up Jesse, straight limbed and muscular, with a long but handsome face. To look into his sparkling, cobalt blue eyes is to look into the night sky. References # CTD. Freeholds and Hidden Glens, pp. 100-101. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Childlings (CTD) Category:Eshu (CTD)